R5 FanFiction- Exposition
by Cupcakes88
Summary: This is my R5 FanFiction. It's not all about romance but there is some in it and there is a lot about family and things like that. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions maybe some question. Hope you all enjoy and I will try my best to post as often as possible. HAPPY READING!


"Okay Angie, we'll be there at 1:45." Stormie said over the phone.

"Alright see you guys then." Angie replied.

"Bye." – Stormie ended.

"Bye." –Angie ended.

***AT THE GO-KART PLACE* **

"AHH! EMILY!" Rydel screamed loudly as she ran to bear hug Emily.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S BEEN FOREVER!" Emily screamed back as the two hugged. As the two of them hugged it out, down the line was Ryland and Lexi. All of the Rosses were queued up in a single file line and the Krushenas just went down the line.

"Hey Ryland. Long time, no see." Lexi teased. Ryland laughed.

"Hey Lexi." They hugged for a long time before getting in line for tickets.

"Is that really Kayla?!" Rocky teased.

"The one and only." she said jokingly.

"Question." Rocky said.

"Shoot." She replied.

"By any chance-do you still have that necklace I gave you before you left?" Rocky asked.

"I never leave home without it; she said as she untucked the necklace from her shirt, do you have the other half?"

"It's on stage with me at every show." He replied as he winked at her.

"What's up Riker?" Emily said as she walked over to him.

"Nothing' much."

"Ready to get your butt kicked by a girl? Emily teased. Riker chuckled.

"Oh... Ok. I see how it is. You're on!" Everyone raced to the ticket booth including Ratliff—who had just met the Krushena's for the first time. As everyone sprinted to pick out their car—Angie stopped them.

"Hold on guys! Is this a free for all or are you playing teams?"

In unison everyone agreed, "TEAMS." They weren't playing family against family—but everything was random. The teams were:

**A Team **

**1. **Lexi 2

**2. **Rocky

**3. **Mack

**4. **Rydel 1

**5. **Ratliff

**B Team** B Team has one more person because Ratliff is playing too

**1. **Ryland

**2. **Riker 1

**3. **Michael 1

**4. **Emily

**5. **Ross

**6. **Kayla 1

The first match-up was sister vs. brother: Rydel vs. Ross!

"Ross starts with an early lead, Riker narrates, but can he keep it?"

"NO! HE CAN'T! HERE COMES RYDEL ON ROSS' LEFT! WILL SHE TAKE THE WIN FOR THE A TEAM?! YES SHE WILL!"

"WHOOO!" screams come from the A Team. That's one point for the A Team.

Next up is Rocky vs. Kayla.

"Good luck; Rocky…you'll need it." Kayla said mischievously.

"Alright. Loser buys the ice-cream."

"Hope you brought your wallet."

Ratliff started the countdown:

**"ON YOU MARK, GET SET…GO!" **Kayla and Rocky zoomed down the course with Rocky in the lead but he looked to his right and saw Kayla coming up. He tried to block her but she was sneaky. Kayla snaked from the left to the right for the ultimate fake-out. She bumped into to Rocky pushing him to the side; she sped back up and crossed the finish line first. Two points for Team A.

"YEA!" she yelled giving high-fives to her teammates.

"I'll admit. You're pretty good." Rocky said.

"Thanks. And listen; don't worry about the ice-cream. It's cool." She assured.

"What if I want to buy you ice-cream?"

"Why do you want to do that?" Kayla looked confused.

Rocky shrugged. "I don't know. A friend can't do something nice for another friend?" he asked.

"Mhhm. Okay." Kayla smiled and laughed. Rocky smiled and began to blush. Kayla wondered if she was the only one who saw it…but little did she know—Riker saw it too…

Next up is Michael vs. Mack

Michael won the race, but Mack was giving him a real hard time. She kept on bumping into him and trying to slow him down, at one point it actually did work, and she was in the lead.

Riker vs. Ratliff

Riker won this race because Ratliff picked the slowest car…

Ryland vs. Lexi

Ryland has a secret crush on Lexi and he tried his very hardest not to show it, so he just raced like he was racing one of his brothers, but he lost. L He lost by about a second. When he and Lexi finished with the race and got out, the wind initiated and the clouds covered the sun a little bit.

We have to overlap so therefore Emily will verse her sister Lexi

Lexi won—now because the teams are tied. The parents raced. It was Mark vs. Eric. Eric was playing for Team A, Mark for Team B.

Eric won. **A TEAM WON! The sun came up for that. ;)**

The families got their ice cream and sat outside and talked. Ryland was talking to Lexi when the wind picked up again. Lexi got a little chilly:

"*she rubbed her hands against her arms quickly*."

"Are you cold? Here take my jacket." Ryland said as he began to take his jacket off.

"No, Ryland you don't have to. I can just go get my jacket from the car." She replied. Ryland walked around and put his jacket over Lexi's shoulders.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better. Thanks." She said looking straight into his eyes and finished her mint chocolate chip ice cream. Down the table Rydel and Ross saw everything that their baby brother was doing and saying to his little crush. When everyone was done it was about 3:15PM. And Angie invited everyone back to their place for dinner at around 5:30ish.


End file.
